


When he's there

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for hc_bingo prompt; captivity</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he's there

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! depictions of torture, pain, injury

 


End file.
